Kotoko Utsugi
Kotoko Utsugi (空木 言子 Utsugi Kotoko) is a character from Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode. She's a former child actress and likes cute things. She has the title of “'Ultimate Talent Show Period'” (超小学生級の「学芸会の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''gakugeikai no jikan”). She is one of the five members of the group called the Warriors of Hope. She is the head of the “Warrior” class. She is the main antagonist along with Masaru Daimon in Zettai Zetsubou Hagakure. Appearance Kotoko has very long pink hair tied into twintails and matching pink eyes. She wears a pink hairband with fake horns. Her pink irises have a speech bubble shaped patterns reminiscent of said horns as well. Kotoko wears the same silver badge all Warriors of Hope members wear. Her hairband is branded with the emblem of the "Warrior" class. Personality Kotoko is a hot-headed girl who loves adorable things. She was shown to love her stage life. Kotoko acts cheerful and happy most of the time, Monaca Towa also states that she is nicer than most of the girls she knows. She also has an unusually habit of wanting things to be cute. Due to her trauma, caused by her father or other family, she triggers to the word "gentle" (優しい yasashii), as the men who abused her had said they would be "gentle." When she hears this word, she becomes neurotic, and begins crying and screaming in fear, unable to calm herself down except when somebody tells her that they will not be gentle with her. History Prior to the Tragedy Kotoko was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. She was a former child star and was fawned over quite a bit. It is implied that she was raped/molested when she was younger by her father, as well as someone else. Her father was a dentist who constantly cheated on his wife with his dental hygenist. Although she was on the verge of committing suicide along with the others, Junko Enoshima appeared and convinced the children to create a paradise for children. Shortly afterward, she murdered her parents. She tells Komaru Naegi that she does not regret it, and that they should have died more times. Ultra Despair Girls Kotoko was first heard laughing from the TV, drawing Komaru's attention towards her. Kotoko was first seen in the news reporting room, where she messes around with the dead newscaster's corpse along with Jataro Kemuri and Masaru. She pretended to be scared by running around screaming. She then goes close up to the camera asking if the viewer were scared. Masaru and Jataro then appeared, playing with the dead newscaster with Kotoko. Nagisa Shingetsu berate their childishness and told them that the broadcast was important to gave announcement about Warriors of Hope commencement while Masaru gets him to join in. While the rest continued to play with the corpse, Monaca one of the Warriors of Hope appeared and makes a speech to the cameras while Kotoko watches from the side. She is later seen with the other Warriors of Hope in the main hall, boasting about her status as "Ultimate Talent Show Period." When Monaca arrives, she moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru. Suddenly, Monaca get mad when her attempted to made Komaru understood about what they were talking about failed. Kotoko and the others immediately tried to calmed her down by said they would continue the "Demon's Hunting" game, the game where the Warriors of Hope released a Demon into Towa City as a targets. Then the Warriors of Hope competed to saw who could hunt it down first. Not long after Servant arrives and set the Monokuma Bracelet to Komaru, Kotoko and the other Warriors of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through and back down into Towa City. She is next seen in Chapter 2 after Masaru had been supposedly killed. Along with Monaca and Jataro, they made a shrine for him and mourn his death. Nagisa didn't mourned his death because he stated that Masaru's current faith was still unknown due to the Monokuma Kids didn't reported Masaru's dead to the Warriors of Hope and It only said that Masaru was captured by the adults. However Monaca thread Nagisa that Masaru confirmed dead, and later they were debating a small problem about things such as "allies" and "liking". Monaca then decided to elevate Nagisa from vice-leader to the Warriors' new leader in place of Masaru, and then, she left the others. When Kotoko and Nagisa started to fought again, the Servant came in and brought milkshakes for the Warriors of Hope, but they rejected it because Monaca already left and Nagisa told the Servant to drink all of the milkshakes himself. After Jataro supposedly dies, she is seen with Monaca in Kurokuma's hall. Kotoko wonders if they should hold another funeral, but without Jataro to build a shrine and neither of them liking Jataro, they decide not to. Kotoko openly wonders if Jataro is really dead, because there was no body, in which Monaca replies by threatening her and using the trigger word "gently" to make Kotoko remember her sexual abusing father. Kotoko falls into despair as Monaca slaps her, she then snaps out of it, more angry at adults than ever. Kotoko goes to the adult's resistance base and breaks Komaru out of her cell. She kidnaps her and ties her to a tickling machine but Genocide Jill appears shortly after to save Komaru. Kotoko then challenges the two girls in an arena, a battle in which she loses, but before the Monokuma Kids take her away, Jill saves her. Later, she is seen being stranded hanging on a pole while Beast Monokumas surround her below. After Komaru and Toko Fukawa save her, she thanks them and runs away. She then appears when Komaru is making the decision to break the Monokuma controller, saying that she should not. When Toko stops Komaru from breaking the controller and Haiji Towa attacks Toko, Kotoko steps in to save her savior. After the building collapses, Kotoko walks past an injured Monaca, whom she leaves after chiding. Execution : Main Article: Punishment of the Warrior Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Kotoko's advisor. Fellow Warriors of Hope At first, Kotoko seemed to have a special attachment to Monaca--often stating things such as 'Monaca's favorite things, I also love!' and praising her quite often. Kotoko is also the one of the Warrior who is most cruel to Jataro, insulting him at every chance she gets. She got along fine with Masaru, joining in on his foolishness and she was one of the many who were depressed about his execution. She also appears to have feelings for Masaru given that while she portrayed the role of Cinderella in a school play Masaru played her prince. Toko Fukawa/[Jill Originally enemies, Genocide Jill saved Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. Kotoko then travels with Komaru and Toko as something of a slave. Kotoko appears to like both Toko and Genocide Jill, as seen when she saves Toko from Haiji when he tries hitting her by leaping onto him. Junko Enoshima Kotoko, like the other four, have a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all adults. Kanon Nakajima Kanon is Kotoko's demon target. Kotoko constantly tries to find and kill Kanon with her robot. Her first attempt at doing so ends in failure, with Kanon easily subjugating Kotoko and tying her up with her own knee socks. This led Kotoko to develop a grudge against Kanon, and she tries to kill Kanon again in the subway. She manages to injure Kanon, and uses a similar device to the one she used on Komaru to molest her. However, her attempt at murdering Kanon ends in failure. Quotes *“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! I am Kotoko Utsugi, in charge of the "Warriors" in the Warriors of Hope. "Warrior sounds manly and all, but my biology is completely female!” *“My favourite food is pre-shelled chestnuts. My least favourite food is unshelled chestnuts. Kyaa! Were you surprised that they were both chestnuts?!” *“Speaking of strange things, a kangaroo can't jump backwards! Not only that! Another strange this is that snakes don't have ears!” *“But salty things are no good. They're low-quality products that don't deserve to be eaten!” *“You just won at rock-paper-scissors, though.” (in response to Masaru Daimon) *“Jataro always takes too long when he talks. An elephant's nose is also too long, but if you say that then a girrafe's neck is too long, too. Moreover, the time you spend waiting for planes is too long, and Golden Week is also too long... At any rate you don't have to worry about Jataro. He's a latchkey kid... in an emotional sense. But I don't dislike latchkey kids. Doesn't it seem like... they have some kind of hidden power?” (talking about Jataro Kemuri) *“Kyaaa, Monaca's smile is so cute! Cute enough to eat with maple syrup!” (to Monaca Towa) *“The Warriors of Hope save the world from 'Demons'. How's that? Isn't that wonderful?” *“We thought she might have been 'purified', but... it looks like she's a textbook demon.” (talking about Komaru Naegi) *“If there are only kids, there won't be any lolicons either. Though you could say that everyone would become a lolicon.” *“Please don't get mad! We'll kill a lot of adults, so... so please smile!” (to Monaca Towa) *“He was always an arrogant, stupid pervert, but fundamentally...he was kind of a good guy. Anyway... he was a good guy. O God, why do good people always die first?” (talking about Masaru Daimon) *“Digging into a girl's affairs is sexual harrassment on the level of capital punishment in adult society.” *“I asked the same thing. I asked over, and over, and over. The answer was, "Because you're so cute!" I'm not at fault. I'm just giving back what was done to me.” (In response to Komaru Naegi) *“N-No... I don't want to be treated... gently... I-I'll do anything... just don't... treat me gently...! I-I'll do my best at plays... and at plays... I beg of you...! Just don't treat me gently!!” (after Monaca Towa "compliments" her being gentler than other girls) Trivia *Kotoko's last name, “Utsugi” (空木), literally means “empty tree” and is actually the Japanese name for a genus of shrub scientifically known as Deutzia. *Her given name is composed of the kanji 言, meaning “word” or “say”, and 子 - “child”. *In her profile, Kotoko likes peeled chestnuts and cutesy things and dislikes un-peeled chestnuts and cute things. *Kotoko's blood type is A. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Warriors of Hope